Maquinaria del Golem
by X-crow
Summary: Es un multicrossover. Zed, es un golem de metal, que fue creado por el gran Alquimista, una entidad ínter-dimensional, el pospositivo del Zed, es viajar a cada dimensión, con el propósito de acabar con las sombras, unos seres creado por la energía negativa del primer mundo, un mundo ya destruido. Zed, no esta solo en su misión también cuenta con la ayuda de su compañero y extensión
1. Chapter 1

Arribó

El cielo en Tokio en ese día estaba nublado, aunque no se había pronosticado tormentas eléctricas, en el cielo se veía rayos caer sobre la ciudad y varias luces caían al suelo. En una habitación de chica, una gata negra con un símbolo de luna media en su frente, observaba el cielo con preocupación, ella sentía un gran poder que veía de esas luces

—¿qué es este intensó poder que siento llegar?—se pregunto la gata

En otro lado de Tokio, un joven de tez blanca, cuerpo delgado, pelo de color rojo y largo, ojos verdes claros, cara fina como la de una chica, vestido de un pantalón azul, camisa blanca, una chaqueta anaranjada y zapatos negros, el chico, estaba en la azotea de un edificio, observando el techo

—Esto es raro—comento el chico, con gran preocupación

Un automovilista, que estaba manejando por la calles de la ciudad, paro justo cuando, estaba al frente de una persona que tenía puesta una túnica con capucha de color rojo, un extraño engranaje en su espalda, el cual giraba de una manera normal y sobre su hombro un silbato de tren un poco oxidado

—Este lugar es algo extraño—comento el aparecido que observaba todo con indiferencia

—según veo este lugar es una ciudad capital de uno de los países de este mundo, Zed—comento el silbato

En ese momento se escucho la bocina del auto, que un conductor furioso hacía sonar, una y otra vez

—Maldito ruido—exclamo el silbato con una furia acompañada con humo que salía de su boca

El encapuchado llamado Zed, observo el auto y con un puñetazo rompió el capo del auto, dejando al conductor sorprendido por el suceso

—Parece que mejor que cambiemos de sitio, S.T—comento el encapuchado

El silbato, afirmo con su cabeza y le salió humo de su boca, llenando el entorno del extraña sustancia, la cual se disipo en unos minutos, el automovilista, estaba confuso y no se acordaba de lo que había sucedido.

Zed, estaba saltando por los edificios, ella estaba analizando la ciudad

—¿Esta ciudad te parece nostálgica, Zed? —pregunto S.T al encapuchado

—¿Que te hace pensar eso?—pregunto Zed, que paro en el techo de un colegio

— No has dicho nada, hasta ahora—le contesto S.T

Zed, no comento nada después de que S.T, le había contestado, observo las luces de la ciudad y luego miro a su compañero

—Hay que ser un análisis general de este mundo—comento Zed, que dio un gran salto hacia el cielo y paro observo la tierra desde su posición

Zed, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una isla

—Este país es una isla—comento S.T y pregunto—¿Te ha dado cuenta de la esencia de este mundo?

—caos, este mundo tiende al caos—le contesto Zed

—Sera difícil encontrar a los shadows, son seres que nacieron del caos—comento S.T

Zed, bajo a la tierra y aterrizo en el techo del edificio escolar, estuvo unos segundo en silencio

—Entonces, hay que buscarlos, sin ocupar el analizador—Zed, comento y observo a S.T

—Entonces vamos—exclamo con una sonrisa el silbato de tren

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del techo del colegio, se escucharon unos pasos y una voz de hombre se hizo notar

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —pregunto el dueño de la voz, un sujeto de cuerpo delgado, alto, de tez blanca, ojos negros, de cejas prominentes, cabello negro y un mentó puntiagudo, estaba vestido con un pantalón formal negro, camisa blanca, una corbata negra, en su mano izquierda tenía un guante

—Rayos, me asustaste con tu aparición—exclamo S.T y pensó—Este tipo es un cejota

El sujeto, se quedo sorprendido al ver ese suceso, el había vivido sucesos fuera de lo normal, en especial con demonios y espíritus, pero ver a un silbato que estaba pegado como una extensión de una persona y más encima que hablaba

—S.T, concentrémonos en nuestro trabajo—comento Zed a S.T y pensó—Me intriga esa mano que tiene tapada con el guante, se siente el poder que los humanos denominan "demoniaco"

—Claro, es que me molesto que ese sujeto apareciese de forma sorpresiva —contesto S.T a Zed

Zed, suspiro y dio un gran salto hacía el vacio, luego se impulso en el aire para dar un salto hacía un edificio que estaba al frente del colegio.

Zed, había entrado a un edificio abandonado, su razón, era usarlo de base temporal, para usarlo cuando no estuviese de patrulla y curarse después de una pelea, si es que sufriese una herida. El viajero

inter-dimensional, estaba caminado por el edificio y mientras subía la única escalera de aquella construcción en desuso, Zed, escucho unos ruidos muy familiares para la chica, era unos ruidos que indicaban que se estaba produciendo una pelea, entonces deicidio ir hacía el sitio de la pelea

— Espera, mejor que no nos involucremos en las peleas de este mundo—protesto S.T

Zed, no escucho la protesta de su compañero, así que siguió subiendo las escaleras, cuando llego a una esquina, se oculto y con cuidado observo la lucha que se producía en el edificio, Zed, observo que la que luchaba era una mujer, de cuerpo alto, tez blanca y fina, pelo algo anaranjado, vestido escotado que rebelaba mucho de su atributo, tacones negros, ella portaba una espada de una clase de energía extraña, un poco más atrás de la mujer, se encontraba un joven, cuerpo delgado, tez blanca, pelo negro corto, ojos negros, vestido con unos jeans azules, zapatillas, una camisa negra y una chaqueta azul, en su frente llevaba una cinta roja, al lado del joven se encontraba una extraña chica flotante, de tez igual que los dos anterior pero un poco más pálida, cuerpo de una joven, pelo azul largo al igual que el color de sus ojos, vestía con un kimono, sandalia y calcetines , habían dos flamas azules a cada lado de su cabeza. El combatiente de la mujer, era una extraña criatura, muy grotesca, de cuerpo grande, un estomago grande, unas piernas grandes, pero pequeña considerando el porte del cuerpo de la criatura, brazos largos y robustos, cabeza gigante, pelo negro corto y de una tez rojiza, vestía solo con un taparrabo amarillo y portaba un gran mazo de madera, además de que sobre su cabeza se asomaba un gran cuerno.

—Esa criatura, es un ogro, ¿cierto? —Pregunto S.T

—más bien una energía negativa, que se convirtió en ogro—contesto S.T y agrego—Me sorprende la mujer con la espada, tiene una gran energía, pero lo que más me sorprende es la energía del chico que está asustado, es mucho más grande, a pesar de que ese tipo parece un cobarde y miedoso, analizando a la otra chica, la de pelo azul, es un espíritu

—Tienes razón—comento S.T y agrego—Zed, mejor vámonos

Zed, afirmo con su cabeza, solo tenía curiosidad por saber que era esos ruidos, así que no tenía nada más que ver, ni qué hacer, al menos que un ser del mundo los atacasen, no podía intervenir en peleas de los mundo que visitaba, Zed, estaba a punto de irse, cuando se topo delante de ella, una criatura grotesca, de cuerpo color negro, más alto que Zed, delgado, orejas de murciélagos, hocico de perro, garras en sus brazos y pies, ojos rojos

—Ha, un demonio—exclamo S.T

El demonio, ataco con su mano a Zed, el cual esquivo el ataque, pero cuando estaba en el aire, no pudo esquiva una patada de la criatura, que mando a chocar a Zed contra la pared del frente, el ruido, hizo que el espíritu y el cobarde joven, observase la situación

—Bien, ¿esto clasifica para pelear, cierto S.T? —pregunto Zed a S.T

—Lamentablemente estas en lo cierto—suspiro S.T

Zed, se levanto, golpeo sus puchos entre si

—S.T, modo de lucha uno—exclamo Zed

Del silbato, salió humo negro que cabrío a Zed y a S.T, para luego disolverse y mostrar a Zed, con igual vestimenta salvo con el detalle del cambio de color de la túnica y la capucha, las cual se volvió blanca con franjas en formas de rayos color azul, cada brazado atravesaba un engranaje grande, el cual estaba rodando sobre su eje y flotaban produciendo líneas de energía con eje centran en los brazos, además el engranaje de su espalda giraba en forma rápida, generando líneas de energía que varias veces se volvían larga y podía cubrir toda la habitación, haciendo que el joven cobarde, saltase varias veces para evitar los rayos

—Golem metal-energía—exclamo Zed

Zed, dio un salto en el aire y concentrando una fuerte energía en sus piernas, le dio una gran patada al demonio, el cual se tambaleo y retrocedió. El demonio, estaba asombrado por la fuerte pata que le dio el extraño

—Ahora, quiero acabar con este tipo—exclamo Zed

Zed, estiro su brazo, alzo su pucho, los engranajes giraron con más rapidez, produciendo más rayos eléctrico, uno de esos rayos golpeo al ogro, con el cual estaba peleando la mujer, convirtiéndolo en cenizas

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —exclamo la mujer, que observo al encapuchado

El brazo de Zed, se envolvió de energía y acto seguido, el viajero de la dimensiones, tiro una gran bola de energía que choco contra el demonio negro, el cual se desapareció

—pelea terminada, S.T, normalidad—Comento Zed

Zed y su compañero, se vieron envuelto de nuevo por el humo negro, el encapuchado, volvió a su vestimenta normal

—Creo que es momento de irnos, Zed, no vamos a explicar a la bonita y hermosa, exorcista quienes somos—comento S.T que giro su cabeza hacía la sorprendida exorcista

—Busquémonos, otra base—Zed, corrió hacía una ventana cercana de la habitación con tan rapidez, que hizo que la exorcista, tuviese que esquivar al encapuchado

Zed, dio un salto por la ventana y cayó en la vereda


	2. Empezando el ataque

Empezando el ataque

Golem= Antiguos seres artificiales, parte de la mitología de los antiguos hebreos alquímicos, esta mitología se traspaso hacía otra culturas, en este momento he descubierto varia forma de ser un golem, pero la más efectiva es usar las partículas que son las almas de los objetos que ha adquirido sentimiento, así el golem, es mucho más inteligente que sus versiones más antiguas.

"Apuntes"

El gran alquimista

Zed, entro en una casa que parecía abandonada hace mucho tiempo, el viajero, camino por el lugar, para verificar que estaba totalmente vacio

—Parece que este lugar está totalmente abandonado—Le comento S.T a su compañero

Zed, se quedo parada observando una pared en la cual estaba dibujado un grafiti que tenía un color rojo con negro, S.T, también se quedo observando ese grafiti

—Este lugar se ve mal—comento Zed, que quedo pensativo

— ¿Que está mal? —pregunto S.T

—Hace tiempo, cuando el mundo que nosotros venimos estaba con vida, yo era un engranaje de una gran torre de reloj, el cual quedo abandonado dos veces, la segunda vez fue en la época moderna del mundo, me acuerdo que el reloj había paso 30 años abandonado y un grupo de sujeto lo había convertido en su base o también se pudiese decir su hogar, para mantener ese sitio como su territorio, había aplicado uno de esto a cada pared de la torre—comento Zed, que miro a su compañero

En ese momento, se escucho la voz de una irritante persona

—¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamo un irritante pandillero

Zed, no le contesto, no le agradaba hablar con gente como aquel tipo, así que simplemente lo ignoro y siguió observando el grafiti. El líder de la pandilla, se enfado, saco una pistola y disparo, pero la bala reboto al llegar al cuerpo de Zed, lo cual dejo sorprendido al pandillero

—Bien, bien, lo puedes hacer—S.T, se oía frustrado, ya Zed, había interferido antes en una pelea de ese mundo y el silbato, nuca le agradaba que Zed, pelease con los habitantes de otras dimensiones

—No tienes que decírmelo, S.T —comento Zed,

Zed, tomo el brazo del pandillero, lo torció y luego con su pie pateo su espalda, soltó el brazo de su oponente, el cual cayó al suelo.

Los pandilleros que seguía a su líder se asustaron al ver a su líder ser vencido por un desconocido. Zed, se trono sus manos y observo a la banda

—A ver quien más quiere pelear conmigo —dijo Zed, con voz amenazadora

Los pandilleros, se asustaron, se arrodillaron y pidieron disculpa y piedad por su vida, además de sacar sus billeteras y dejarlas en el suelo. Zed, no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, los pandilleros de ese mundo eran demasiado mediocres para una pelea, nunca había visto eso, ni siquiera cuando solo era un simple engranaje de un gran reloj.

—Bien, bien, les perdono la vida, llévense a su líder—Zed, le perdono la vida a los pandilleros

Los pandilleros, se pararon y agradecieron A Zed, luego tomaron a su líder y se fueron corriendo del lugar

—Esos pandilleros, son muy débiles—exclamo S.T y pensó—Bueno, por lo menos solo duro un instante la pelea

Zed, recogió una de las billeteras y la abrió, en ella contenía mucho dinero en yenes

—Este debe ser su dinero local—Comento S.T

Zed, cerro la billetera y la dejo en el suelo, por ahora no era necesaria y además se sumaba la carencia de bolsillo en su vestuario

Zed, observo el lugar que había ganado y saco de la manga de su túnica un extraño aparato, el cual consistía en un círculo metálico color dorado, el cual dejo abajo en el centro de la habitación de ese circulo salió una gran pantalla trasparente.

—La pantalla esta lista, solo falta el satélite—Zed miro a su compañero

S.T, emitió un silbido de tren y de su boca salió un pequeño satélite flotante, el cual salió por una ventana hacía el cielo. Zed, se apoyo en una pared a esperar hasta que el satélite enviase sus imágenes, una hora después la pantalla trasparente trasmitía la imagen del mundo y de la galaxia, al lado de la imagen había unos gráficos que mostraban el nivel de caos que había en el mundo

—Listo, ya la pantalla trasportadora está en posición—comento Zed que se acerco a la pantalla

—Es extraño, normalmente se demora solo unos 10 minutos—como S.T

Zed, se quedo viendo la pantalla durante unos minutos,

—Zed, deja de mirar la pantalla que te vas a quedar sin vista—exclamo S.T

—S.T, acuérdate que soy un golem, no soy un humano, así que no tengo el peligro de quedar con la vista mala, además no hay mucha cosa que hacer—contesto Zed a su compañero

—cálmate, solo fue una broma—le comento S.T

Zed, no hizo caso al comentario de su compañero y solo se limito a ver la pantalla, hasta que el zum de la cámara del telescopio se acerco a la ciudad de Tokio, en especial a un sector, en donde había varias criatura que tenía forma de un liquido negro si forma que se arrastraba con unas pequeñas piernas, no tenían rostro más que sus ojos rojos y sus miradas eran vacías y sin sentimiento alguno

—Vaya ya están haciendo de la suya—comento S.T

Zed y su compañero, se miraron y ambos asistieron con su cabeza. Zed, entro a la pantalla que era un portal hacía otras parte del mundo.

Yuuske Urameshi, un joven que hacía un tiempo atrás había muerto, pero después de pasar la prueba del hijo del dios del infierno, Koenma J.R, se había vuelto un detective espiritual y había combatido junto con su grupos de amistades a los demonios más poderosos, estaba luchando contra un montón de extraños seres oscuros que se arrastraban. Yuuske, anteriormente, se había reunido con su grupo de pelea, Kuwabara, un pelirrojo que era su antiguo rival y después su amigo más cercano , el manejaba la espada espiritual, Kurama, un chico que una vez fue un demonio ladrón legendario en el mundo de los demonios, pero un cazador le disparo y herido de muerte fue a dar en el cuerpo de un recién nacido llamado Shuichi, el usa un latigo de flores y su inteligencia para ganar a sus enemigos, Hei, muy amigo de Kurama, el es un demonio de pelo negro y estatura baja, pero de una fuerza tremenda, nacido de una doncella de hielo y expulsado de bebe, por ser varón. Su reunión se había interrumpido por causa de unas extrañas cosas que habían llegado de improvisto al local de café.

Yuuske, daba patadas y combos a esas criatura, al igual que Kuwabara, Kurama, utilizaba su latigó para dividir el cuerpo de la criatura y Hei, su espada, aunque había derrotado a varios de estas criaturas, estas parecían multiplicarse y nunca acabar.

En una escuela cercana a los acontecimiento del café, en especifico en una aula de clase, un profesor de cejas grandes, protegía a sus alumnos de unas criaturas negras, primero intento con sus rituales de exorcismos, pero luego al ver que no le funcionaba, empezó a usar su mano de demonio para cortar a esas criaturas

—Nueno, estas criaturas no son demonios y no creo que sean de este mundo—comento Tamamo kyosuke, un zorro con apariencia de humano, que después de ser derrotado por el maestro Nueno, empezó a interesarse por la humanidad

Tamaamo, utilizaba su báculo como arma para destruir esas cosas, pero aunque acabase con una de esas criaturas, tres la sustituían

—maldición—Exclamo el maestro Nueno al ver que esas cosas rompieron la ventana de la aula

En ese momento un extraño humo cubrió la habitación y se vieron varias luces, después de que ese humo se dispersase, apareció en medio de la sala, una persona con una túnica y una capucha puesta de color plateado, su mano izquierda estaba cubierta con un gran cañón metálico, el cual estaba rodeado por dos engranaje en cada extremo del arma y en su hombro tenía implantado un silbato de tren

—Vaya, llegamos justo a tiempo, Zed— Exclamo S.T y agrego—Te dije que esta parte había más problemas con los shadown

La persona encapuchada, que correspondía con el nombre de Zed, levanto su caño y lo apunto hacía los alumnos

—¿He que trata de hacer? —Exclamo el profesor Nueno

—He, pero si es el señor cejas grandes—exclamo S.T y exclamo—Zed, solo cumple su trabajo

Zed, empezó a disparar luces azules, las cuales pasaron por el lado de los presentes he impactaron destruyeron a varios shadown.

Los alumnos, que se habían agallado pensando que iban a recibir las balas, se sorprendieron al ver que seguían vivos y en el aula no quedaba ninguna de esas criaturas.

—Hay más shadown en este lugar—exclamo Zed

—Adelante, pues—comento S.T

Zed, bajo su caño y empezó a correr hacía el pasillo de la escuela, mientras corría disparaba a todos los shadown que encontraba en el camino


End file.
